The Voodoo Mambo
|season=2 |number=2 |image=File:The Voodoo Mambo title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 7, 1988 |writer=Agy Polly |director=Timothy Bond |previous=Doorway to Hell |next=And Now the News }} "The Voodoo Mambo" is the second episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A disinherited man uses, and is used by, a bloodthirsty voodoo priestess who is connected to an old friend of Jack. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A voodoo mask of Ghede Nibo that contains the evil spirit of a voodoo priestess and steals the souls of others by ripping out their throats. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Joe Seneca as Hedley *David Matheson as Carl *Suzanne Coy as Laotia *Delores Etienne as Abul Legba *Abbott Anderson as Cayon Legba *Rachael Crawford as Stacy *Sandi Ross as Dyzon Legba *Lori Hallier as Jennifer *Warren Davis as David Rhodes Episode Crew *Directed by Timothy Bond *Written by Agy Polly *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Tim Mogg - Special Makeup *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist *Thomas Yee - Assistant Hair Stylist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *John Board - First Assistant Director *Mac Bradden - Second Unit Director *Terry Gould - Third Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Doug Harlocker - Property Master *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Cordinator *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Christopher Leech - Boom Operator *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *Dennis Lundin - Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Richard Gaal - Best Boy Electric: Second Unit/Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Ian Henderson - Key Grip *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Bob O'Connor - Grip *Don Payne - Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Tim Spencer - Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Casting Department *Tina Gerussi - Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Suzette Daigle - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Peter Carr - Assistant Location Manager *Michael Tough - Location Manager Transportation Department *Thomas Osmond - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Clarence Ford - Choreographer *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Production Secretary *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Paule Mercier - Script Supervisor *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Story Executive: Hometown Films References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583357/ The Voodoo Mambo] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes